heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.25 - New Teacher, New Student
Saturday is an unusual time to ask for a student assembly, especially in the afternoon when many students prefer to be in the city and have a bit fun, but it is not really a usual reason why it was asked to gather. The clock goes towards 4 PM, which was when the meeting in the auditorium had been sheduled. Some of the teachers were already there, trying to keep track of the students and keep some of the younger ones calm while the older ones were still coming in in small groups. A quarter to 1600 was announced with a reminder from the speakers. 'a student assembly will be held in 15 minutes, please attend in the main auditorium.' The time went by and when it was about to begin the assembly, Tony Stark entered in the company of a young woman, clad in magenta and black spandex. ---- An assembly, on a Saturday....? /FUN/ All right, so that 'fun' was a sarcastic 'fun' but still... Where else would the redheaded teen known as Hope be on a Saturday, especially given the current cold weather? Oh sure, she could wear her 'uniform' (not her school uniform) under cloths and most of her body would stay warm, but the idea of going out in this doesn't appeal to her. Besides, if she went out she'd probably just end up going to take up space in Mutant Town, or if she's feeling adventurous, Westchester. So this isn't exactly a bad thing. But still... Given a choice she'd probably prefer to be somewhere else. ---- Keith barely makes it in time. It wasn't that he had been procrastinating so much as that he had just been teleported back from Iceland. Long story. But as he walks in, there's Tony Stark, whom he had seen just the other night. And then he remembers -what- he did at that particular party... and the Cheshire cat tries to make himself hard to spot. Yeah, good luck with that. ---- Julie was actually wearing her classic version, which did not include the bare midriff but was just a one-piece. Whispering a response to Tony, she shook the head just enough for him to notice, keeping a nice smile to the students - at least those that could see her behind Mr. Iron Man in his suit. "I don't know, but it is my uniform. Winter Edition. She invited Lightspeed to join the Academy of Tomorrow, so Lightspeed came today." ---- Tony Stark nods to Julie and then looks for the high sign from the back that lets him know everyone's here. He approaches the podium and doesn't do any of the tapping on the mic or testing it to make sure it's on. He's had enough practice at addressing large groups of people that he doesn't need to do that, with practiced ease he begins speaking, "Good Afternoon, everyone. Glad to see you all showed up and are /just/ as thrilled as I am to be here. Obviously I lost a bet, drew the short straw, or did something else to get on Headmistress Frost's bad said to pull this duty." A beat to allow for laughter and let it fade before he continues. "Obviously, I'm kidding on that last part. Part of the mission here at the Academy is to make sure we have the most sought after faculty to keep up with our student body. That said, it pleases me to introduce the newest member of the Academy of Tomorrow's staff - She'll be assisting in the Xenotechnology and Xenoanthropology departments, as well as rounding out classes in public conduct - and I'm looking at /you/ Mr. O'Neil when I say that - it's a pleasure to introduce Lightspeed as our newest member of the Academy of Tomorrow family." With that said, he takes a step back, motions to the young woman next to him and gives her plenty of room to get to the podium. ---- Keith's ears go flat against his skull. If the earth could open and swallow him up , he'd consider it a favor. But he forgot to get Terra's number. He shrinks a little and claps to welcome the new faculty member. If he weren't already purple, he'd be crimson. ~You totally forgot he was a teacher here, didn't you?~ ~....~ ~Maybe you'll remember that next time you decide to re-enact the Rocky Horror Picture Show at Flash's birthday party.~ ~I hate you so much...~ ---- Taking the position in front of the microphone Lightspeed repositioned the head a slight bit, taking a short breath before she started. "Thank you Mister Stark. I guess most of you grew up with heroes all around, like Mr. Stark here or Captain America. And when I met Miss Frost for the first time, she told me, that some of you would be eager to wear spandex like the classic heroes. Some of the older ones of you will likely have grown up here in New York and have seen some of my first days as a hero, but back then we had to pick up the basics and what to do and not by ourselves. You are in the fortunate position to get educated by heroes who can teach them to you and while not all of you might want to become heroes of your own, I hope you will learn at least how to handle your unique gifts in a beneficial way." Letting the hard stuff settle a second, she took another speech. "While I wil try to do my best to assist the teachers, especially in the younger classes, some of you might more often see me as a fellow student in their college aequivalent courses." For a few seconds Lightspeed goes silent, then she continues dor a closer. "Thank you for a hearty welcome into the Academy's family. If you have some questions, feel free to lift a hand." ---- Some students want to wear...? At that one comment, Hope rolls her eyes. She doesn't even try to stop herself. Heck.... She doesn't even raise her hand. Not as that little speech is said, and more importantly the floor is opened up for questions. Instead, she just sits there. Oh sure part of her wants to shout out 'What are you teaching?' but she doesn't. After all, Julie did say that she's a teaching assistant. ---- Keith doesn't say anything--- after all, he wears the spandex now. He wears it quite well, actually. Only it isn't -really- spandex, it's that bizarre fabric that Edna uses. He raises his hand, he does have a question. "Will we have the chance to participate in extra-curricular sessions with you?" what with her being a TA, Keith was interested in benefiting from her experience as much as he could. Sometimes a pre-planned course didn't cover everything that was needed. ---- Lightspeed thinks about the question a bit, before she answers "If you mean sparring or unscheduled free training by extra-curricular sessions, then indeed I can try to get some of these done, if they fit with your courses. I don't want you to skip on your algebra." A small chance for laughter in the audience is given, then she resumes "But of course you can come to me if you have some problems and I try to help you sort them out." ---- And Hope...? Still silent. Yeap. All though she does pause and bite her lip as one question comes to mind, albeit a question she won't ask out loud in a place like this. ---- Tony Stark is hanging back, waiting for an appropriate amount of time to pass to bring this to a close and cut everyone loose. Assemblies like this are always awkward. He'd rather just put it in the newsletter or something. Must be an Xavier thing or something. ---- Lightspeed nods as she seems to have satisfied Vorpal's question, then looks over the student body "Any other question?" ---- Tony Stark waits a couple of minutes, then makes his way back to the mic, "So, uh, yeah. That's it for the assembly. If you have any questions for either our newest T.A. or myself, feel free to ask us. For bonus footage that is sure to illustrate Lightspeed's point about being in public, please see my YouTube channel and reference the video featuring an absolutely mesmerizing performance by our own Keith O'Neil delivering - and I mean this - a positive /haunting/ version of an old musical classic. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." - and with that he steps back and ends things for the assembly. ---- Of course, Lightspeed is relieved to be able to step away from the microphone, taking the chance to step out of the spotlight. But the announcement of the more private questions keeps her there, waiting for some of the students to make their way to the podium from which Julie just steps down - or better floats down with a little rainbow. It gives at least a small hint on what she can do. ---- And that small hint that Lightspeed gives is noticed by Hope. But /possibly/ something else might be as well. But if it is, that can wait for another time. Thus instead, as the assembly ends, she takes off, and heads for the library. ---- Tony Stark can't fly unless mechanically assisted, but he makes his way down the steps from the podium with swagger. ---- It's just a few students that have questions, then Lightspeed is somewhat freed. "Thank you Mister Stark. Oh, I remember being at your Christmas party. Was Mr. O'Neil's performance similar to the performance of some of your friends there?" ---- Tony Stark waves a hand dismissively, "Oh geeze, call me Tony. I'm not Mr. Stark unless it's a board room or Senate hearing. And to answer question I will use one word." - he pauses and leans in and says softly one word: "Fishnets." ---- Lightspeed chuckles a bit as she answers "Fishnets? Well, if he ain't Black Canary or Zatanna - they make fishnets actually look good - I guess it might look a bit odd, but it can't justify to embarrass him in front of all people." ---- Tony Stark holds up a hand, "Well Canary was there, ironically, not wearing fishnets. But to play devil's advocate, I offer this: When doing karaoke, it's one thing to sing Sweet Transvestite from Rocky Horror. It's another to put Frank-n-Furter's costume ON and sing it. And honestly? It'll roll off him. He get some guff about it for a couple weeks and then it'll get forgotten about." ---- Lightspeed quirks an eyebrow on the Frank-n-Further statement, then shrugs. "Depends on if he just did it for the laughter or as a statement, Tony. Because I would sing 'Somebody told me' to do one. But I have some things to read up on, so see you later?" ---- Tony Stark chuckles softly, knowing possibly more than anyone what internet notoriety can do, and perhaps there's a lesson in what appears to be something that could be embarassing. "Sure," he says mildly, "You'll definitely be seeing me around here. I've got a ton of upgrades to do on the security system." Category:Log